


Be My Valentine

by ApocalypticNuisance



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, cheesy valentine heart candy, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNuisance/pseuds/ApocalypticNuisance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could be more fun then sifting through cheesy valentine candy with your fishy boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my writing blog: http://skwisgaarstories.tumblr.com/

“Hey, check it out!” Dipper laughs as he pulls a heart candy out of the giant bag that Mabel had given him for valentines day. 

Mabel usually bought bulk when she prepared for valentines day, so she had given the extra to Dipper and Mermando while they were on their own little date.

The candy that Dipper had held out to his boyfriend said ‘Be Mine’.

“Pfft, haha, that is very funny.” he smiles, snatching the candy from Dipper’s hands and popping it in his mouth with a grin.

They laughed.

Mermando pulled out another candy, one that said ‘Too Cute’, and handed it to Dipper.

“Hey, I thought we’ve been over this! I am not cute!”

“Yes you are.”

“Am not!”

“Are too~”

“Mermando, I am not cute and you can’t say otherwise,”

“But-”

Dipper shoved a pink candy into Mermando’s mouth to shut him up.

Mermando blinks in confusion and pulls it from his mouth to read the message.

‘Love You’

He shoves it back into his mouth with a dorky little grin and starts fishing around in the giant pile of candy for something specific. 

Dipper doesn’t notice, the Pines boy was too busy laughing quietly at a misspelled comment on a piece of candy he had found. He only glanced up when he saw Mermando’s hand in front of his face, holding up a little candy heart that said ‘Marry Me’.

He snorts, “funny,” was all he mumbled before taking the candy and sticking it in his mouth.

Dipper grabbed another piece of candy and handed it to Mermando. 

‘Charish Me’

Mermando smiles and drops another little heart in Dipper’s hands.

‘Marry Me’

Again?

This was getting a little suspicious now. “Are those the only ones left from your side?” 

Another candy heart was dropped into his hand. ‘Marry Me’.

The Pines twins stares down at his hand while Mermando keeps dropping more candy hearts into his hands, all with the same message.

“Mermando, what-?”

His eyes drift over to the other man, only to see his boyfriend get up off the couch and down on one knee in front of him. 

Dipper’s heart skipped a beat as he watched Mermando pull a shiny ring from a little box in his pocket and hold it out to him.

“Y-You’re serious?”

“Very. From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were something special. So, Dipper Pines, will you marry me and be mine forever?”

Dipper could only nod as he had lost all other forms of communication while he was frozen in shock. He came back to his senses as the ring was slipped onto his finger and he quickly got off the couch, hugging his boyfriend-no, his fiance, and trying his hardest not to cry while heart candy spilled everywhere.

Mermando reached down and grabbed another heart shaped candy, handing it to Dipper with a smile.

He stares at it with a smile. 

‘Be Mine’

“I will. Forever.”


End file.
